Cursed With A Blessing
by The Epic Sparkles
Summary: Addison Jeong was the bastard child of the Park household, and almost everyone she's met hates her. But when she runs away, Camp-Half-Blood sends out its best campers to find her. When she gets there, she's on the brink of death but gets a godly blessing that brings her back, which just messes everything up. Set before TLH, Jason/Percy switch is a year later. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**So... This is another random idea that I came up with. I like it. Read ahead! **

**Summary: Addison Jeong grew up as the bastard child of the Park household. Her mom, hates her and is an alcoholic. Her step-father also hates her. Her little brother, she tried to avoid as much as possible. But when she runs away, Camp-Half-Blood sends out its best campers to find her. When she gets there, she's on the brink of death but gets a godly blessing that brings her back. Which just messes everything up. Jason/Percy switch is a year later, set before TLH. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.**

**I'm rewriting this...**

**I read it over, and found that it stunk. So I will be replacing the chapters that I've written.**

**Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>This is What Happens When You Run Away<strong>

**Prologue**

Alexis Jeong was a 27 year old beautiful Asian woman with unnaturally large but wonderfully expressive chocolate brown eyes. She was a well sought after, seeing as of only a year ago she was still single. She was an amazing person, there wasn't anyone who she couldn't say a kind word to. It was only natural that a god would fall for her, it was just the matter of who got to her first. She was currently happily humming around the cozy Pennsylvania house, one hand trying to clean things up, the other resting protectively on the little baby bump in her stomach. She was 5 months pregnant, and her boyfriend was at work. Or so she thought. In reality, her 'boyfriend' was off doing godly business, and the little baby in her stomach was actually a half-blood, and would be a powerful demigod if brought up correctly. But oh how the Fates were cruel.

* * *

><p>Six months later, a god smiled at the little girl in her crib. She was giggling happily, in the adorable way that only babies could pull off. It was very cute, nobody could deny that, except maybe the Titans. He was going to have to tell Alexis soon, he wouldn't be able to stay forever. The last time he had told a mortal about his um, heritage, it had turned out all right. A hero had to be raised by their mortal parent, otherwise they would not be able to reach their full potential. But his little girl, she was absolutely beautiful. She had her mother's warm chocolate brown eyes which glimmered in childish amusement. Her ebony black hair rested in curls and framed her chubby little face. Despite her mother's influence on her appearance, she had his nose and mouth. It had been decades since he had felt even remotely this happy and proud at the same time. He had made her life difficult, he knew that. But he still hoped his little girl would be able show the other demigods at Camp-Half-Blood she was not to be messed with. He wasn't exactly the most popular god, he hoped she would be different growing up with a cheery mother. He didn't know she would become an alcoholic, half-insane, and vengeful towards her own daughter. That everything that he had tried to prevent, her mistrust, loneliness, fear, had been only been made ten times worse.<p>

* * *

><p>He had told Alexis, and Holy Hera there was nothing that could have made that encounter worse. Where to start? She had shoved <em>her <em>little girl at him, screaming she didn't want to raise a freak. How could such a sweet woman change so quickly? She kicked him out of the house, and through the window the immortal could see her glaring at her child. What had he done? She just had to make it to middle school, there would be a satyr there or he would 'accidentally' cause some disaster and send streamline Alexis' soul to the Fields of Punishment.

* * *

><p>Six years later, the god did a routine one way Iris-message to check on his child. What he saw almost tore his heart to pieces. There she was, cowering knees up to her chest, in the farthest corner in her plain room, hands tightly clamped over her ears. From outside the locked door he could hear Alexis' rants at the little girl, about scaring her new little brother, and the sound of glass shattering against wood. Brandon, was a year old, born to the now Henry and Alexis <em>Park.<em> From what he was hearing, the immortal figured that Alexis was scaring her son more than his little girl had. But what she did had more guts than Ares kids would have had. She yelled straight at the door and stunned her guardians into silence.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

The couple actually _for once in their lives _listened to the kindergartner. Probably because they could feel the little girl staring at the door with such immense hatred. Enough to set the world on fire, for that fact. That kind of a look shouldn't be on her face, but it was appropriate. The god allowed himself a grim smile. She obviously was going to be more like him. It was almost refreshing. None of the other half-bloods would mess with her. Then an immense feeling of guilt washed over him. She should have been able to have a normal childhood!

He whispered half to himself, half to his daughter, "I'm so sorry Addison."

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? <strong>

**Not telling the daddy! I tried to make him more human, maybe a bit to much. **

**Poor Addie.**

**Is that a good nickname? I have no idea**

**Boost my poor ego and review?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	2. Flaming Twilight Fan Girls With Daggers

**Thank you for all those people who reviewed, followed, etc!**

**I accidentally deleted the wrong document so I had to write this from scratch again.**

**To say I hate myself sometimes is an understatement.**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. This goes for the whole story **

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Addison Jeong was the bastard child of the Park household, and almost everyone she's met hates her. But when she runs away, Camp-Half-Blood sends out its best campers to find her. When she gets there, she's on the brink of death but gets a godly blessing that brings her back, which just messes everything up. Set before TLH, Jason/Percy switch is a year later. T cause I'm paranoid.**

**Previous:**

**"Go away! Leave me alone!"**

**The couple actually _for once in their lives _listened to the kindergartner. Probably because they could feel the little girl staring at the door with such immense hatred. Enough to set the world on fire, for that fact. That kind of a look shouldn't be on her face, but it was appropriate. The god allowed himself a grim smile. She obviously was going to be more like him. It was almost refreshing. None of the other half-bloods would mess with her. Then an immense feeling of guilt washed over him. She should have been able to have a normal childhood!**

**He whispered half to himself, half to his daughter, "I'm so sorry Addison."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Flaming Twilight Fan Girls With Daggers <strong>

Addison woke up bright and early on the first day of sixth grade. Well, she actually pressed the snooze button on her alarm once, but only once, which was an improvement. She was now eleven years old, and not looking forward to school. Most other kids would have, getting lockers, no lines, seeing their friends again, and a bunch of other stuff. But that was most of the problem. She had exactly one and a half friends. Her 'loving' parents didn't waste any time when she was little talking about how she had problems, being diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia was definitely not helpful. She couldn't help but always think about how the lucky children could afford to complain about not getting the new iPhone or some other electronic crap. Every time she complained she got a nearby object aimed at her head. As she got dressed in a dark T-shirt and shorts, Addison forcefully pushed her mind to happier thoughts. She ran silently down the stairs and jumped to the hardwood floor. No one was awake, which was just fine with her. If Brandon was going to be late for kindergarten it wasn't her problem. She grabbed herself one of Henry's diet protein bars, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her things and was out the door. She breathed in the fresh air of a dying summer. It was almost fall, her favorite season. Not too hot, not to cold. Though she still couldn't understand why everyone said she was crazy because she was in short sleeves till the end of November.

Addison walked towards the bus stop, and when she got there, she was noticeably ignored, not that she minded. Last year fifth graders had gotten a hold of a bunch of new colorful language, and her peers had decided to use the new words on her because apparently she was an easy target. At least they were lucky she hadn't helped them break a bone or something. And the fact that they were on school property. She had been on the receiving end of so many curses, taunts, and jabs that she would never remember even if she wanted to and it just so happened that she didn't. On the bright side, she learned a bunch of new vocabulary. The demigod was shaken out of her musings by someone yelling her name.

"Addison! Addison! Hold up! Wait for me!"

The black haired girl smiled. It was Ellie Carpenter, her one true friend. Ellie was a ginger with eyes that alternated between olive green and light brown, never staying the same shade for more than a week. She also happened to be a head taller than Addison even though the shorter girl was an average height at five foot four inches.

"I'm not going anywhere giant."

Ellie stuck out her tongue and grinned. "Shorty."

* * *

><p>When they got to school, the split ways going to find homeroom teachers and their lockers. It was then when the horribleness of Addison's day started. Her teacher, she had already forgotten his name, was a balding man in his mid-forties. He handed out tiny slips of paper with their locker numbers and combination and then ushered them all back into the hallway, backpacks and all. It was too bad that all the lockers were in alphabetical order, otherwise she might've had less trouble. But of course, the world loved to be mean. She spent the next ten minutes trying to read that <em>stupid freaking little piece of paper <em>as all the kids around her snickered. All the letters and numbers floated around and switched with each other, leaving her more frustrated by the minute, actually make that by the millisecond. Her savior tapped her on the shoulder, and was the one half in her one and a half friends. Matthew Lesho, the grade's amputee and all around nice guy. He had a whole mess of light brown curls and cheerful forest green eyes. He had a slight limp, because well, one of his legs was chopped off. He was friends with the 'athletic' boys but technically could not participate in P.E. Addison was horribly blunt around him, trying to scare him away. She had a 'stay alone and they'll leave you alone' policy, and he was violating it. Ellie always was and always will be the only exception. Better to let him leave of his own free well than her telling him to buzz off. But another little slightly annoying quality of his was that he always stuck around, always came back to talk the next day. It could horribly irritating, but days like today she thanked the few lucky stars she had.

"Hey Addison. Long time no see, huh? Is your dyslexia acting up again? Need help?"

"Hi Matthew. Yeah, this is horrible." She held out the piece of paper that she had been *this* close to ripping to shreds.

"Your locker is right here," he patted the one next to her, "and your combination is 12-37-8. Do you know how to open it?"

"Um... probably?"

He laughed and waited till she put away her things and got out the ones she needed.

"Thanks Matthew."

"That's what friends are for!"

Addison didn't know how to reply, and settled for a wave goodbye. Which he returned. This was too complicated!

* * *

><p>First period was equally as bad as her first ten minutes of the day, just five times longer. It was math, her second worst favorite subject just behind English for obvious reasons. But in math, numbers and letters were not supposed to go together! The teacher had just started doing the attendance and she was already bored. The teacher was a older woman in her fifties and was wearing a leather jacket which was kind of weird. Her beady black eyes had narrowed on some students like she already knew who were the troublemakers. She didn't look up from her doodling when she said 'here!' but if she did, she would have noticed the teacher's eyes widen slightly. But Matthew did. (Mist was amazing, for him anyway. He was in all her classes.)<p>

After she was done calling roll, the teacher introduced herself. It was written on the board, but Addison hadn't even bothered to try.

"Good morning class. There will be no nonsense in this classroom. I am Mrs. Dodds."

Addison didn't miss Matthew behind her mutter, "Holy Hera, a Kindly One. In this school. Not good, not good, not good at all."

What the heck?

* * *

><p>Second and third period were just as bad as first. Second was P.E. and they had to <em>change. <em>She couldn't do that! Her shoulders, back, and a bunch of other places were scattered with jagged scars where she hadn't dodged the beer bottles thrown at her. Those had _hurt_. Addison needed an excuse, and quick. Otherwise there was yet another thing that people could make fun of her for, and she could already imagine the insults they could come up with. Third period, oh my goodness, she felt like she was going to die. ENGLISH. The world just had to put everything she hated in the morning when she was hungry and grumpy. Thank you so much! Not. After five minutes she wanted to strangle the people at her table. After ten she wanted to strangle the people sitting on her half of the classroom. When twenty minutes had passed, she wanted to suffocate every student within eyesight. It had gone from English Language Arts to the Let's See How Long Addison Can Suffer. Before the class was even halfway finished she wanted to kill the teacher too. He just looked at her pityingly and gave her 'concerned' looks trying to see how far she was in reading the paper he handed out. She was still on the first sentence, and the angrier she got, the more the letters switched around. In the end, Addison gave up and settled for thinking of painful deaths for everyone. The only person who was not on the 'Have to kill later' list was Matthew. He was sitting next to her and whispered the words on the paper in rapid fire mode, but she could understand him perfectly. ADHD has it's perks, and maybe, just _maybe_, so did Matthew Lesho. She just might have two friends now.

* * *

><p>Lunch. The best half an hour of her day because it included no reading, numbers, maps, or anything that really fried her brain. Oh, and then there was the food. She made her own lunch, but no one had taught her how to cook so it was just sandwiches or left overs she could sneak from the fridge. But the highlight was the stuff Ellie would bring. Dear Jesus, Mrs. Carpenter's food was heavenly. And the desserts...<p>

Addison walked in and sat down with a dreamy sigh. Ellie also happened to see her and seated herself next to her best friend.

"What's with the sigh? Does wittle Addison have a cwushy wushy?" Ellie teased.

"I think I'm in love Ellie."

"What?! I was joking!"

"With your mom's cooking, Ells. Not a person, duh."

"Oh thank goodness. You scared me for a second."

Addison didn't reply. She had already disappeared in a mountain of giggles.

Ellie swatted her in the head. "Addison!"

"Yes?"

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"I love you too!"

And their lunch went on like that.

* * *

><p>It was three in the afternoon when Addison and Ellie got off the bus, and the former was not looking forward to it. She was going to be blamed for something, she knew it. Ellie seemed to sense her feel of dread and patted her on the back and the ruffled her hair.<p>

"You'll be fine. You couldn't have done anything, you were at school the whole day."

"Sure I was. I have superhuman powers that makes me able of teleportation." Addison didn't know how ironically close to the truth she was.

"Yea! Can you teach me?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"Are you drunk? High?"

"Probably both."

"Of course..."

They reached where they split ways, and the best friends waved good bye. When Ellie disappeared around the corner, Addison dragged her feet along to try to prolong the inevitable. And just when she thought her day couldn't get worse, it did.

She had just stepped onto the driveway when she first noticed the flaming vampire/goat/robot ladies. They all carried bronze daggers that didn't look like they were for show. Her body was frozen but her brain screamed _RUN! _Which she ended up doing. Were they assassins or something? Child kidnappers with clever costumes? The ADHD part of her was off task as always, thinking that they would have better luck elsewhere, her mom wouldn't pay ransom for her even if it was only a dollar. Even with mismatched legs the ladies on fire were fast. The only thing that stood between her and the vampires was adrenaline and pure terror. As the ladies chased her around the dead end court, Addison wondered how long she would be able to keep sprinting, she would get tired eventually. What then?

She heard them screaming at her, but couldn't make out the words with the pounding in her head. Suddenly, she felt like she was watching from outside her body as the ground exploded right before her eyes. Clods of dirt, grass, and whatever else was in the ground was sent up ten feet in the air, spraying the robot goat ladies and some of them disintegrated into a golden powder. Her head was clear now, but the down side was that she could now hear what they were saying just fine now.

"Die half-blood!"

"Before she is aware!"

"Demigod for dinner!"

Did they break out of a mental asylum? For cannibalism? Being "Twilight" over-enthusiasts?

Addison almost missed the two double broadswords that shimmered into existence right into her hands. The blades were made of a dark metal with a groove down the middle of each one and about 30 inches long, each. They were single edged and wickedly sharp. She heard a rich and velvety voice in her head, talking to her.

_This is Darkness and Shadow. When you need them, they will come when called. Use your weapons well child__._

The hilts were silver and inscribed in Greek? Attached was a set of two eight inch handles was wrapped securely in dark cloth. The fan girls (she was going with that theory) apparently had no sense of patience and were practically on top of her by the time she had made these two second realizations. The first monster slashed at her with the dagger and tore her shirt across the shoulder to the collarbone, cutting skin. Oh she would pay for that, Addison liked this T-shirt. As she went in for a second strike, Darkness was already embedded in her gut. The young demigod yanked her sword out as the she-demon dissolved into golden dust with a screech. Meanwhile, Shadow had slashed off the head of another. Addison let her body take over, going on autopilot, only seeing her swords blurring into dark ribbons of death. The last two fire heads looked on wearily, but charged anyway to avenge their friends. Both swords intercepted dagger strikes, and before one of them could even open her mouth, she was stabbed in the heart. Heat singed the other sleeve of her shirt and her hair. The half-blood sliced off the demon's goat leg. The vampire stumbled and fell, and then hissed at her.

"You will never get away with this demigod trash. We will bring revenge and wreck your world."

The she dissolved in a column of fire, burning the left side of Addison's shirt into charred tatters.

As soon as she disappeared, all the energy, adrenaline, and power drained from the eleven year old's body. She felt blackness creep up around the edges of her vision, and she swayed. For some reason the ground was flying, the grass rushing up to meet her as she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like the violence? <strong>

**Never did anything battle-ish before**

**Feedback?**

**This was fun! XD**

**Do you think this chapter is long enough?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	3. Standoff With the Gaping Fish

**So... How's life?**

**Hehehehe... please don't kill me.**

***Sniff***

**Do not own PJO and HoO! That's Rick Riordan **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<br>**_Addison Jeong was the bastard child of the Park household, and almost everyone she's met hates her. But when she runs away, Camp-Half-Blood sends out its best campers to find her. When she gets there, she's on the brink of death but gets a godly blessing that brings her back, which just messes everything up. Set before TLH, Jason/Percy switch is a year later. T cause I'm paranoid._

**Previous:**

_The half-blood sliced off the demon's goat leg. The vampire stumbled and fell, and then hissed at her._

_"You will never get away with this demigod trash. We will bring revenge and wreck your world."_

_The she dissolved in a column of fire, burning the left side of Addison's shirt into charred tatters._

_As soon as she disappeared, all the energy, adrenaline, and power drained from the eleven year old's body. She felt blackness creep up around the edges of her vision, and she swayed. For some reason the ground was flying, the grass rushing up to meet her as she passed out._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Standoff With the Gaping Fish<strong>

Addison was pretty sure she was dreaming. She was pretty sure she was not in Pennsylvania. She was pretty sure that there was no way that this could happen. But she had just been proven wrong about just about everything with those fire ladies.

_There was a boy. He was probably about her age, maybe a year older. His hair was black and he had blue-ish green eyes that almost seemed to glow. There was a fat woman close by, except she looked half reptile. Then there was the monster at her feet was a giant animal hybrid. It's head was the one of a lion, with the body of a goat, a ten foot snake sticking out of it's butt. There was a rhinestone collar around his neck that didn't really fit with the image, but Addison couldn't make out the words. She recognized the beast from when she had actually paid attention (tried to anyways) in class as the Chimera. It blew fire at the boy, and her dream self lunged forward. She didn't know why, but she knew that this boy would not be able to fight it off. The girl watched as the boy stumbled and fell, trying to get a hit on the lion neck. Then as the diamondback snake sink it's fangs into the boys leg and when the whole scene faded into a completely different one._

_She was looking at a different boy, this one was with a girl that was obviously his older sister. They were in a casino that was way better than any she had seen before. The siblings looked European, with dark hair and olive complexions. They were smiling, having the time of their lives but something was off. And the time period was totally different, she could tell so much. _

_"Wait up Bianca!" the little boy yelled as they chased each other around the arcade games, indoor ski slope and other appealing attractions._

_"Come and get me Nico!" his older sister screamed back at him, laughing. Addison felt a pang of jealousy, wishing she had that too._

_Then there was a bellhop who walked up to them, his face a mask of friendly deception. He held out two silver cards, both were eagerly grabbed, but not before Addison tried to stop them, but they walked right through her. There was something wrong with this place. _

She abruptly woke, and sat up. Which was a bad mistake. The Asian felt an overwhelming wave of nausea wash over her, leaving her dizzy and disoriented. She fell back onto her back, groaning, trying to ease the horrible feeling. When she finally came back to her senses, she noticed that she was on her bed. She could've sworn that she had passed out on the neighbors lawn... She was in clean clothes, weird. She looked in the trashcan, and behold, her ruined T-shirt and shorts. The next thing she realized was that her arms were covered in blisters, burns, and unidentifiable injuries. The blood was gone, so was the dirt, but Addison was too tired to even to try to figure out why. She lifted one of the sleeves and gingerly poked at one of the burns, before realizing it was a bad idea, and wincing in pain. She walked slowly to the bathroom, trying not to aggravate anything. It didn't work, obviously. No one else was home yet, which Addison was grateful for. She wondered vaguely where they were, before forgetting all together. The nausea was back, and was definitely not helping. She made her way to the cabinet, taking out the bandages at the same time. It had been a long time since she had last been burned, now she was a bit rusty on how to treat it. She shrugged and rubbed some antibacterial cream, bandaged her arms and somehow managed to make it back to her bed before she feel asleep again.

* * *

><p>She wasn't so lucky as when she woke up before. Why? The three worst words in the world, <em>Alexis was here<em>. The woman was screaming her head off, yelling about how Addison didn't wake them up and how Brandon missed his first ever bus ride, how Henry was late to work, and pretty much everything she had complained about since her daughter could walk. Every little insult hurt. She could take it from the idiots at school, everyone had their bullies, she just happened to have more than most. But from her own mother, it was like the universe had turned its back on her. Your mom was supposed to be the one who read you bed time stories, tucked you in, made you feel loved and comforted. Alexis did none of those things for her daughter. She did them for Brandon, everything for her perfect child. Henry was just as bad, if not worse. He did nothing, only watching with cold eyes as she took the blame for actions she never did. She hated then with passion. Yet, there was that little part in her, the one that wanted to make them proud. She hated herself almost as much as her guardians for the traitorous thoughts it supplied her.

Back to the present. Her dear loving mom was on the rampage. Addison made the smart choice of staying inside her room and locking the door. Her backpack was there too, so she took out the things teachers had asked all students to bring home. Then she realized, duh, first day of school there was always things that needed to be signed by someone older than 18, and she was a bit short on people willing to even talk to her, let alone have someone reach the age requirement. The eleven year old frowned critically at the offending sheets of paper before taking out a pen and carefully forging Alexis' signature on every single one. **[A/N: Please do not do this at home.]** She assessed the messy cursive and decided that her skills needed work, but put the teacher letters away. What to do now? Her fingers moved on their own, inching towards her pencil and sketchpad. She gave in to the urge and began to truly draw, a secret pastime that no one knew about and was entirely her own. The details flowed out from her pencil, and she continued until she was finished. Until it was late at night, after she had forgotten about the dinner she wouldn't have gotten, when the stars and the moon were the only beings awake.

* * *

><p>Addison woke up with two realizations. One, she had never made it to the bed and her face was stuck to the cheap wood of her tiny desk. Two, she was going to be late for school if she didn't get off her butt and get moving. She scrambled around trying to get ready. Thank goodness that she packed her backpack last night. She slung it over her shoulder and raced downstairs, trying to get the images of her fight-thingy-ma-bob-whatever-it-was from yesterday out of her head. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. If she missed the bus, no one was going to send her via car, and if she didn't show up by the first bell, that would be, uh... problematic. She slipped on her ratty sneakers and was out the door, black hair undone streaming out behind her. For once in her life, Ellie had made it to the bus stop first. Her friend raised one red eyebrow at her, before saying,<p>

"You're late."

Addison was panting, slightly winded after that sprint, just in time, as the bus pulled up just then.

The two best friends sat in an unclaimed seat, and Ellie immediately turned on the other eleven year old.

"Explain. Now."

Addison laughed and told her why she was late, leaving out the monster part and the details of her nightmare. And just about everything important. Ellie was just too perfect to be bothered by the horrifying details.

* * *

><p>When it was <em>finally <em>time for lunch, or at least in Addison's opinion, she was starving. She dug into her sandwich (again) with relish. It wasn't her fault that peanut butter tasted so good. And it wasn't fault that she was allergic to a weird group of fruits, including grapes, (so no jelly) apples, strawberries, and bananas. However any kind of citrus fruit she could eat. Like she said, weird. Speak of citrus fruits, she leaned over and snagged half of Ellie's orange and popped a wedge of it into her mouth.

"Hey!" her best friend protested.

Addison gave the redhead a orange smile, with the wedge currently taking up residence in front of her teeth.

Ellie whacked her in the shoulder before doing the same thing with her own half of the orange.

Well you know the extremely cliche thing where the bully comes up to the misfits and basically harasses them? Well that's exactly what happened next.

Jada Snell **[S****orry to all you Jada's out there. First name that I thought of.]** was an African American girl, who would've been rather pretty if it wasn't the boatload of nastiness that came with every inch of her body.

She took out some kind of lip-gloss thing, and smeared a pink pasty layer over her already clumpy lips. Wasn't it a bit early to be applying make-up? Wasn't that like a high school thing? They were only eleven for crying out loud! People these days. She was probably trying to look cool and popular, and again, high-school thing no matter how stereotypical it sounded. She smiled unnaturally at the pair.

"Well isn't it nice to see that our two favorite weirdos are still best friends. I would've thought that Ellie would have ditched you now, Jeong."

Addison went on full sarcasm mode, smiling cheerily fake smile at the other girl. "Well isn't it our favorite jerk. I would've thought you'd actually stop picking on people, Snell, but it's nice to see that old habits never seem to change."

The attention of the couple surrounding tables was now trained on the three girls waging a verbal battle. Jada's smile very quickly turned sour.

"It would be better for you if you remembered who you were talking to. I could destroy your social life just like _that."_ she snapped her manicured fingers together, 'emphasizing' her point.

Addison laughed, almost amused, at that. She didn't have a social life worth ruining. She didn't even have one! She smirked evilly at their antagonist, while Ellie moved her head in between the two, like following a ping-pong match. She didn't have an instant waspish switch like the Asian eleven-year old. Jada gulped and tried a different approach. This was going bad for her very quickly.

"Well I heard that you Chinese people eat dogs! That's a bit messed up don't you think?"

"I'm half-Korean." She didn't like her mother, and she didn't know her father, but in situations it was kind of handy with that back-up information.

"Well what's your other half?"

The demigod (she doesn't know, don't worry.) hesitated for half a second. She truly did not know. She went with Henry's origins, it was better than nothing. "Korean."

Ellie burst out giggling, and her best friend smiled as well.

Addison went back to her lunch like nothing happened. Ellie quickly followed suit. The bully was left gaping, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

After a minute or two, when the intruder _still _hadn't left, the other two girls eyed her.

"Can we help you?" they asked simultaneously. "Get lost." the redhead added.

Matthew started to laugh in his brain. This half-blood was going to be an interesting addition to Camp. Drew was going to get a run for her money.

* * *

><p>On the bus, Addison and Ellie recounted the standoff, imitating Jada in the most unflattering way possible. It was hilarious.<p>

Just like yesterday, Ellie went around the corner and out of sight. Just like yesterday, Addison dragged her feet slower to stall the inevitable. Just like yesterday there were another couple monsters. Except, unlike yesterday, these ones were at least eight feet tall, towering above her modest 5 foot 4. They were heavily tattooed with gruesome drawings and carried huge clubs. She started running.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY<strong>

**I have an extreme case of writer's block. **

**This one's horribly short. **

**-The Epic Sparkles**

**P.S. I plan to have Addison run away soon, just a heads up. Maybe in another one or two chapters.**

**P.S.S. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	4. The Good, and the Bad

**So... We had a snow day and no school! Yay!**

**And I typed this up.**

**I'm so sorry that this took so long!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<br>**

**Addison Jeong was the bastard child of the Park household, and almost everyone she's met hates her. But when she runs away, Camp-Half-Blood sends out its best campers to find her. When she gets there, she's on the brink of death but gets a godly blessing that brings her back, which just messes everything up. Set before TLH, Jason/Percy switch is a year later. T cause I'm paranoid.**

**Previous:**

**On the bus, Addison and Ellie recounted the standoff, imitating Jada in the most unflattering way possible. It was hilarious.**

**Just like yesterday, Ellie went around the corner and out of sight. Just like yesterday, Addison dragged her feet slower to stall the inevitable. Just like yesterday there were another couple monsters. Except, unlike yesterday, these ones were at least eight feet tall, towering above her modest 5 foot 4. They were heavily tattooed with gruesome drawings and carried huge clubs. She started running.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Good, and the Bad<strong>

_Is this going to happen everyday? _Addison wondered. If so, she was in serious trouble. She was still sore from yesterday, and not to mention, she really didn't know how to use her sword-thingys. Speaking of which...

_Um... Darkness and Shadow?_

The voice had said to call them. It wasn't her fault that she sounded stupid, but she didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

Said double broadswords shimmered into existence, seeming to warp the air around them before settling comfortably in their master's hands. The dark metal hummed with power, and Addison felt a blast of bravery, positive energy, and adrenaline surge through her. She could get used to that, it was probably what drug addicts felt, but you couldn't get addicted to swords, could you? She stopped running scared from the monsters, turning around to break their chase. Like an extreme idiot, she charged them head on.

/break\

About 30 or so minutes later, there were four piles of golden dust, and one extremely tired demigod who didn't know she was a demigod. At least this time she didn't pass out on the grass, which just so you know, was looking very inviting.

She had lost another shirt to monsters, it was torn up and blood-splattered. Cue the sigh, which hurt her bruised and battered body. This had better not happen too often. She probably shouldn't get too attached to her clothes now, with the way things were going she was going to have to go shopping very soon. If her mother let her of course, and she'd be left at some store for hours. Or she'd be forgotten about entirely and have to walk home. It wasn't like it hadn't happened for.

As she trudged back to her house, she suddenly had a shocking thought. Why wasn't she so freaked out about these creatures? Why wasn't she looking for answers? Was it just because that her life was so messed up that these things didn't even phase her? That was extremely depressing, people who weren't even human were trying to kill her and it didn't really make a difference to how she looked at the world. The second question was the one she resolved to change. It was research time, oh the horror.

* * *

><p>"You ungrateful little freak!" were the first words shrieked out of Alexis Park's mouth as her daughter stepped in through the door.<p>

_What now? _

"How dare you keep ruining your clothes! I spent money on them! Don't you think I didn't see the other one in the trash yesterday!"

_Oh. That. Uh... Funny story..._

"Go to your room! No dinner tonight! I should just throw you out on the streets!"

_I wish you would. I'd finally be away from you._

"You better not keep getting into fights! No matter how much you piss everybody off!"

_Your insults are getting old..._

Addison started running as the stream of curse words and colorful language were hurled at her, much like the poor kitchenware that was thrown with pathetic aim as she made her hasty retreat. She barely managed to dodge a frying pan that whistled over her head. What a wonderful mother she had. These nights happened often, and honestly, she probably was more used to having two meals a day than three. Dinner was a luxury.

/break\

She had another nightmare that night as she drifted off to sleep. What was strange was that her stomach was sore the entire time, like she had been sucker punched and the pain had mostly faded away, but it still hurt a little.

_She wasn't in her body. She was watching herself in a city she didn't recognize. If she had to guess, she'd probably say New York City, or something big like that. Her other self was running and weaving through a large crowd of pedestrians constantly looking over her shoulder, as if she was being followed, but her pursuers couldn't get through the sea of people, and couldn't get to her. She had a filthy hood over her head, hiding her hair, a backpack torn at the seams slung over her shoulder, and a small bundle in her arms._

_The streets and skyscrapers melted into an entirely image._

_She saw a two girls, four boys, and one middle-aged man in a room full of beds, all of them huddling around a broken bloodstained body lying on a cot in the center. The girls had tears running down there faces, while one boy was crying openly, while the rest were silent, but she could feel the shock rolling off them in waves. A third girl was standing farther away by the door, with a look of utter horror on her face, as if she had done something terrible and couldn't believe she did it. Addison could hear the murmuring of the crowd outside._

_Then she was falling. Falling for a long, long time._

Addison woke with a start, her gut still sinking. This was awful.

* * *

><p>School was horrible too.<p>

She started off by realizing that she was _really _tired, as if she hadn't gone to bed at all last night. All her muscles protested as she stiffly made her way up and down the stairs of the school to get to her classes. Everybody behind her was shoving, pushing, yelling at for her to just _hurry up. _

_Sorry, guys, no can do, just fought a couple cannibals yesterday, kinda hurting right now. Just go around, if you would._

On the way to lunch, Ellie was looking at her, with one eyebrow raised, smirking. Oh that evil little devil...

Her hair color was definitely not a coincidence.

Definitely not.

"Come on slowpoke! What's wrong with you?"

"Ughhhhhhh."

"Come on shortie. Let's go." The taller of the two hoisted one of Addison's arms over her shoulder, and basically dragged her the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

Once they had plopped down at their normal table, Ellie looked her best friend in the eye.

"Ok, spill. What's up?"

"Its nothing."

"I'm not believing that. Tell me."

"Really!"

"No its not. Have you seen yourself? You look awful."

"Gee thanks. Even worse than Jada?"

"No one looks as bad as her, you know that."

"Maybe I don't. I'm a stubborn child."

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"True."

"So, what is it?"

"You would think I'm delusional."

"I already know that though."

"I think people are trying to kill me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I refuse to believe that."

"I don't know why you don't trust me, Ellie..."

* * *

><p>The rest of September continued that way. Monsters attacked, she killed them. She was actually getting the hang of using her swords, and she got out of each fight with less injuries. She ruined her shirts, her mother yelled at her, and she was sent to her room with no dinner. She was losing weight at an unhealthy level, with more physical activity and less food than she had ever done before. Ellie didn't believe her every time she tried to tell her the truth about the demons that were out for her blood. Addison was starting to out of excuses every time she came to school with bruises and cuts over her body. None of her teachers said a thing, but her math teacher, Ms. Dodds, eyes always narrowed when she hadn't covered up her wounds well enough. Everyone was suspicious, but no one mentioned it, because well, they had nothing to say, and the fact that Henry Park was a very influential figure in the community so getting on his bad side about abusing his step-daughter was a no-no. Matthew Lesho was jittery. Extremely jittery, even for him.<p>

"Addison, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence, she knew what he was talking about.

He just stared at her, an expectant look on his face, like the dad that had caught his kids and was waiting for them to 'fess up. Or to try to come up with a halfway decent excuse.

"It's nothing huge."

"Uh-huh." he replied, disbelievingly.

"It's fine! I'm handling it fine!"

"Is it your parents?"

"No. Maybe. Sorta."

"I can help you! Everyone can see the bruises! Are they hitting you?" his voice got dangerously quiet.

"No."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not! And there's nothing you can do either way!"

She turned on her heel and left, not willing to continue her conversation. Honestly though, she was not 'alright', and she had no idea how to handle her practically insane mother, _and _the monsters at the same time. No one seemed to be able to see the demons that hunted her, so she was stranded alone, on an island of vulnerability, confusion, and fear. Matthew couldn't help her, and she was making sure she was the only one that got hurt. Right?

* * *

><p>Elizabeth, Ellie, Carpenter was in the bathroom during 7th period, fixing her hair. No one seriously cared about P.E. anyways. Well, other than Addison, but she was… strange. A good kind of strange, most of the time. She liked getting sweaty and worked up, Ellie did not. Her parents hated her, Ellie's did not. Ellie was the normal one, the one that kept Addison's dangerous temper in check.<p>

Just then, the bully who insisted on making her best friend's day a living hell, walked in.

"Hey Ellie. I heard you've been having trust problems recently, and I can help you, for a price of course. What do you say, Carpenter?"

This was not going to end prettily...

* * *

><p>The day after her awful talk with an undercover satyr in a middle school on the eastern border of Pennsylvania, Addison had two surprises that day. One good, one bad. The good news happened first thing in the morning, before first period, before homeroom actually. She trudged in the front doors at 7:45 am, and was about to open her locker, when she saw a green Post-it note at about head level. In a boy's messy handwriting, it read:<p>

_I'm Sorry. _

_I believe you._

_We good?_

It took her longer than it should've to read it, but dyslexia was horribly inconvenient that way. Then she had to read it another two times for the message to sink in.

A girl to her left snickered. "Boyfriend? Oh wait, no one would want to date you."

Dating. That's what people thought. Like, seriously?

But dear Matthew Lesho! They were good! He liked their friendship more than a stupid argument! From a bystander's perspective, the 'argument' was actually about an important topic, her mother potentially beating her up, but to Addison, in her lack-of-love induced slightly twisted view of the world, it was very petty. She had grown up with it, and he hadn't. He wasn't used to it like she was.

The second piece of news didn't give her that warm tingly feeling that being forgiven did. It made her feel cold, dark, and pretty much the exact opposite as the sticky-note on her locker. It was much, much, worse.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, the only time during the day that Ellie and Addison got to see each other, because well, Ellie was a genius, she was not.<p>

"Addison. I have to tell you something."

"Ok, shoot." the Asian replied, unconcernedly. Ellie could tell her anything.

She missed the redhead's deep intake of air as she was busy stuffing her face.

"Wecan'tbefriendsanymore."

"What? You're going to have to slow down."

This time, she saw the taller girl's deep breath, and frowned.

"We can't be friends anymore."

"What?!"

"We can't be friends anymore."

"I heard you! But why?!"

"Jada said so."

"Why are you listening to her? You're just going to let six years go down the drain, just like that?"

"I can't have a friend that always lies to me!"

"I'm telling the truth, but you won't believe me!" Their raised voices attracted a lot of unwanted attention from the surrounding tables of children.

Addison stood up, grabbing her lunch, and left the cafeteria, her mind reeling. Six _years. _Gone, just like that.

She ate her lunch by her locker, the silence of the halls surprisingly comforting.

* * *

><p>October was a month of information for Addison. She still had lunch in the cafeteria, but now the table she sat at was empty. Ellie had moved to Jada's table, totally transformed. She now wore 'designer' clothes, that were apparently all the rage in Hollywood or something right now. The Asian solved her boredom problem by checking out books from the library. She had started with her monsters, before branching out to just about everything. Her dyslexia no longer bothered her, she read around the floating letters until they stayed still. Her schoolwork now seemed way too easy, and she was offered a place in the higher classes, but she refused. All the more time to read during class, and still be caught up. It was an eye-opener for Addison, she didn't <em>need <em>Ellie, she didn't _need _someone after school to reassure her that going home would be alright. All you had to do was open up a book and let your mind vanish into the story, easy as that.

* * *

><p>It was an eventful day, the first of November to be exact, and the first of many. The day where everyone was in a sugar-induced haze after eating too much candy after going trick-or-treating. It was the day where everything changed.<p>

Alexis Park was not having the best of days, and Addison, of course like always, took the brunt of that anger.

"I can't believe you would do that! You ungrateful little... FREAK! ..."

Like always, she zoned out.

Like always, she was sent to her room without dinner.

But in the deviation from the normal routine, Addison felt a sharp stinging sensation go across her cheek.

Her mother had _slapped _her. For her horrible aim, she had a lot of strength in those chicken arms of hers.

The ring she was wearing scraped a shallow, bloody gouge on her face, starting from her right cheek bone and continuing for about two inches in a diagonal line.

* * *

><p>Over the next two and a half weeks, the one and only Alexis Park grew increasingly bolder. She slapped, pushed, pulled, punched. It was already bad enough with the monsters, but a regular person too? Addison couldn't handle it.<p>

/break\

Matthew Lesho got a returning sticky-note on his locker in the middle November, in Addison's much improved handwriting over the last month.

_I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. _

_She's done it, and I can't take it anymore._

_I'm not coming back. _

_Bye._

_Thanks._

_-A_

Addison Jeong had finally snapped. She had run away. The satyr felt a sinking sensation in his gut, this was _really _bad. Monsters would be after her, a lot of them. He had to IM camp, now.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**I'm so sorry!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


End file.
